A electromagnetic device of this type is used in diesel engines to either cut off or start the supply of fuel from the engine injection pump in order to kill or start the engine. In one case the supply of fuel is open when the circuit is completed thereby activating the solenoid and in the second case the supply of fuel is cut off when the circuit is completed. Different applications will in this case require different design arrangements.
A known device for starting and stopping uses a pulling solenoid with an armature, which via a ball joint and an extendible linkage arm acts on a lever which is fixed to a shaft rotatable in the fuel pump housing, and this will affect the fuel supply regulating element in the regulator. The linkage arm is joined to the lever via a pivot pin extending into an opening in the lever. The solenoid has two coils, one for pulling and one for holding. Devices of this type are susceptible to reliability problems due to sluggighness in the mechanical linkage system in combination with weak magnets and this can result in burned windings.